


All The Way To Infinity; As One

by LK_F



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SM Rookies, WAYV
Genre: Boys' Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Cyberbullying, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, Forbidden Love, Heavy Drinking, Love Triangles, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Performing Arts, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LK_F/pseuds/LK_F
Summary: No one expected it. The shift was drastic.In a matter of seconds, the path I was walking changed. I tried to gather my emotions, but the future was now out of focus, obscure and uncertain.What will come out of this new beginning?  As long as we stand, all the way to infinity, as one, will our bonds prevail?
Relationships: NCT Ensemble/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	All The Way To Infinity; As One

**Author's Note:**

> Story timeline: 2017  
> Location: Los Angeles, California, US / Seoul, South Korea

*

My parents had officially lost it. There was no doubt about it.  
It had to be some sort of life crisis epiphany. They were surely going to realize it before D-Day.  
My thoughts were still trying to grasp the unfolding life-changing event as I slowly packed away the remaining of my belongings. A room that held too many precious memories to pack it all in a few boxes, moments forever frozen in time inside this bedroom.  
My first of many sleepovers were held here. My first fight, out of many, with my best friend, Janet. The first time I kissed a boy. I made my first steps into the dancer I am today right here in the middle of this room where I am standing right now. I could picture and relive the memories that seemed to screen before my eyes: the movie was coming to an end.  
As I contemplated the empty room, leaving it all behind felt unreal. D-Day was only twenty hours away. Tonight would be my last night. The walls had been stripped down from anything personal. I had diligently removed photos, posters, and stickers for the new homeowners. And just like that — poof — vanished! As if we never lived here. We, ourselves, would soon become only a memory. It was like one of those tragic plays where everyone dies, and love becomes just a story to tell. The pain felt as deep. Everything had to go, no exceptions. Mom had called Habitat for Humanity, and all our pieces of furniture would be given to the association to be later sold. And nothing was being spared by my parents. Not even the crafted wooden table my grandfather built.   
I noticed mom was acting overly excited. She kept repeating we were going on an adventure. An adventure to hell was my brother's, Thomas, perspective when our parents announced mom had given her two weeks' notice and taken a job overseas. I was trying to be supportive, but it seemed a little rushed and, overall, completely insane. Moving in itself is not something I would initially consider a big deal. I'm known to adapt to new environments quickly and have dealt with unexpected situations in the past. Yet this move was on another level; it was extreme! Moving to a country where the alphabet is not even a thing is madness. Father saw this as a challenge. One I was not sure ready to take on. My siblings were aberrated when the news broke. Jay said it was a betrayal to the family code, whatever that code is. Thomas tackled the subject with his usual snarky remarks, « the probability of being a successful move is none to zero.» As for Hugo, he cried every single time we mentioned moving.

In the past 14 days, the household had turned into chaos. Between packing, boxing, cleaning, and my brothers' redundant complaints, we had entered a war zone. You never knew when you'd hear one of my parents yell down the hall for my brothers to get on with packing. And we were not remotely safe from Thomas, who had begun throwing his scientific trophies out of his bedroom to make a statement. Among all this, it had been best to keep silent and safely inside at all cost.  
Dinners weren't much fun either. It became a no pros, only cons recital. Jay and Thomas even presented a PowerPoint one night entitled «BAD IDEA ! 100 reasons why». They came up with some pretty good points, including gruesome facts that I assumed only boys would think of googling. However, real enough to make you rethink your decision. If I were in my parents' position, I would be worried that I'm making the right move for my family. It's a huge gamble. Leaving our entire life behind to create a brand new one in another country was unimaginable — not after living the same life for the past 16 years.  
I couldn't find anything positive about my predicament. I had to: break up with my boyfriend, tell Janet we would not be sharing our daily life anymore, part ways with my teammates. And mainly say goodbye to people that meant the world to me. Relationships that had helped me become who I am and guiding me to the path I was destined to take — or that's what I thought. No one expected it. The shift was drastic. In a matter of seconds, the path I was walking changed. I tried to gather my emotions, but the future was now out of focus, obscure and uncertain. I couldn't predict what to expect. It was all so frightening.  
Apart from my brothers' research, I had done some of my own. I remember how shaky my hands were as I typed in capital letters SOUTH KOREA. The only time I came across the Republic of South Korea was in the history books. It had never been on my radar of destinations either. I was petrified by the idea of learning a brand new language on the spot. I looked up a few Korean words and immediately thought it wasn't going to work. How were we supposed to start a new school year without communicating with our classmates, teachers, counselor, and other school staff members? I didn't know what to do. I felt powerless, for there was nothing I could do or say to change my parent's minds. A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts.

« Come in! » I shouted over the music blasting from my mini portable speaker.

The door cracked open to reveal my mother's oval-shaped face. I turned down the volume as she was about to speak.

« Can I talk to you for a minute? » She asked with a soft smile. 

« Sure. » I put down Mr.GoodDream, my worn-out comfort teddy bear, on top of an open box. My mother sat down on the floor and imitated her, « What's up? »

« I wanted to check in with you. You've been pretty quiet ever since we told you we were moving. » My mother tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, « Your brothers have been so loud, and it's been a little crazy around the house that I feel I haven't had time to ask how are you feeling? »

If there's one thing, I'll give my parents an award for is best parents. They are both inspiring human beings who strive to reach their dreams and support their kids in pursuing their path. My father, Harry, is a private chef. He mostly works from people's homes now but used to be Chef at PANAME, a chic bourgeois French restaurant in Beverly Hills. However, his culinary gift isn't my father's greatest strength. His wild imagination is. I've repeatedly been telling him he should write fiction for kids or young adults; he'd write bestsellers for sure. When we were kids, he would create real-life Dungeon and Dragon games. The whole house would become a realm with monsters appearing when you least expected it.  
Much like her husband, our mother is a creative person, a musical prodigy. She attended Juilliard when she was only sixteen. She can play six different instruments, and last time I checked, she was now learning the cello. After graduating from school, she moved to LA and quickly raised to the industry's top three producers. She has worked with most Hollywood TOP labels such as Universal, Capitol Records, Sony, to cite a few. Nevertheless, for as long as I can remember, their career never came first.  
They never missed one parent-teacher meeting and attended every game, recitals, plays, science fairs, and talent shows. Time with the family was primordial. They were role models for us. I couldn't be prouder to be their child. The most precious aspect of our family is the unique bond that connects each other. Which doesn't mean we don't get into arguments; we do. A lot! Nor that we get along like two peas in a pod; of course, there are days I want to bury my little brothers in the backyard or destroy everything in my wrath. Yet, there was nothing we wouldn't for each other. We had each other's back and full support. Our parents had made a point that we'd communicate our feelings out in the open. Expressing our feelings and thoughts was welcome and advised. For they always valued our opinions and individuality. We were never judged, and yet they never sugar-coated our misbehaviors. At any time of the day, they've ever put our feelings and needs first. We discussed and made every decision as a family.  
So what had happened? The more I thought about it, the more I didn't understand this decision. What good could it possibly do to our family? No one speaks Korean among us, and we are not even Koreans. What had gone through my mother's head? What made this job so incredible to be worth turning the household into an uproar?

« I'm scared. » I sincerely shared. She only nodded and let me go on, « I'm terrified, actually. I don't know, I'm trying to understand and put myself in your shoes, but I can't seem to find one good reason for this move. I feel like what I thought was permanent is suddenly giving out under my feet. You know how much Senior year means to me. Janet and I had the whole year planned out already, and now I have to erase everything to start a new life at a school I don't remotely speak or write the language. I must live in a culture I have no familiarity with. Everything I was becoming just vanished in a few words: we are moving to Korea. »

My mom's greatest fear was showing in her eyes. The fear to not do right by her kids. Putting people before herself was something we were all so used to that we were taken aback by her selfish act. Or were we the ones being selfish for expecting her to put us first? She took my hands into her and squeezed them for comfort.

«Everything you were becoming, huh? » She asked without really asking, but I nodded regardless, « I can't say I don't understand your feelings. I am terrified as well. I know it's a draconian decision. » She pressed her lips as if she was thinking over something, « Your father and I had a conversation, and we wanted to give you an option out. We agreed that if you want to finish your junior year and do your senior year with your friends, we won't go against your wish. We can arrange something with aunt Marie. We feel you are old enough to decide for yourself and have proven to be a responsible young woman. You are applying for Colleges next year, and we judged it was only fair not to take that away from you.»  
  
She cupped my face in her hands and gave me a bright smile holding off the tears appearing in the corner of her blue eyes. As if it had just hit her that her daughter was all grown up. I fell silent to her sudden proposition.  
  
« I'll let you think it through, okay, love? » She caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead before standing up and walking over to the door, « No matter what the decision might be, know that your father and I are proud of you and love you, all the way to infinity. » 

« As one,» I answered with a smile to the family catchphrase.

It took me a couple of minutes to get my brain in order. Just like that, I had my life back. I couldn't entirely process the overwhelming offer my parents were making me. Awestruck, I was not entirely sure how to react. It was the miracle I had desperately prayed for every night before going to sleep. In a fraction of seconds, everything was reachable again, yet distress came over me. Confusion veiled my face from my mixed feelings. I should have been thrilled at the news, screaming of happiness even. I should be thanking my mother, calling all my friends, my boyfriend! Why wasn't I? Was leaving far away from my family worst than enduring the move altogether? I'd bet anything Janet would have jumped in the air and wouldn't have thought about it twice. She is also not so fond of her mom's new boyfriend. Anything to get away from him, she would have said in an annoyed voice. But I was torn. Suddenly homecoming, the student board, prom, the senior year itself felt obsolete compared to what life would be like without my mom's morning hugs, without my dad's endless nagging over boys and my math grades. Even fighting with my brothers felt like it had become something I couldn't live without. Applying to college seemed irrelevant. I sighed heavily and threw myself on my bed, more hopeless than ever.

When morning came, I hadn't slept one bit. My brain had gone through different scenarios and drawn the pros and the cons all night. It had been a battle between the little devil and angel on my shoulders, giving me a slight headache in the process. And yet, I still hadn't made my final decision when my father called us out through the room intercom that breakfast was ready. I wasn't hungry but came down anyway as it would be our last meal as a family in our house. As I took my seat around the table, my mother handed me a plate of eggs and toast. I thanked her and dug in. I stared at my plate, hoping it would give me the answer to all my problems. Weirdly enough, the song Should I Stay Or Should I Go was playing over in my head. It was time for me to make a decision and stick to it. Out of nowhere, Jay's voice brought me back from my little world.

« Wait, WHAT? » He shouted, slamming his glass of milk on the table, « Why does she get to live with aunt Marie but we have to follow? »

I looked up, startled from my plate, noticing the tension around the table.

« I undoubtedly believe it is called injustice. » Thomas added.

« You're not coming with us? » Hugo cutely asked at the same time.

« You are only fifteen, Jay. It is completely out of the question. » Our father proclaimed.

Hugo was still looking at me with puppy eyes. I couldn't bear to take a glance at him.

« I don't see how it's a relevant point. Naya is only sixteen. Technically she's still a minor to the eyes of the law. » Thomas retorted, supporting his older brother.

They were ready to take the conflict to Seoul.

« If Naya is not going, I'm not going! » Hugo cried out. My mother, in awe of her youngest, caressed his cheek.

« Dido, kid. » Thomas agreed.

My mother gave him the reckoned you are not helping look, « Your sister will soon be off to college. Let's see this as an early admission. » She said, trying to smooth the news to her eight-year-old son.

« Early admission, my ass. » Jay muttered.

« Jay language! » Dad reprimanded him.

« It's not fair! Nayara, always get your favors! » Jay exclaimed

« Listen, young man... » my mother started, officially turning breakfast into an uproar.  
  
Everyone was talking on top of each other. It was like watching an animal documentary on Discovery Channel where lions get at each other's throats. I stayed in my seat, stupefied at the commotion. Jay was pointing his fingers left and right. Thomas yelled Révolution at the top of his lungs, imitated by Hugo, who had turned it into a chant.

« I'm not staying! » I yelled out in all the chaos. 

It had the effect of a bomb. The room fell silent. Everyone froze on the spot, and all eyes fell on me. My father sat back down and took a long approving look at me. 

« I don't like the idea of moving to Korea, » I paused and bit my lips, « but I'd rather be with my family. »

I looked up at my mom. Her teary eyes and relieved expression strengthened my decision. A rush of relief invaded me. I only had to make the best of the situation. The universe somehow wanted me to go to Korea, and who was I to go against the universe's mysterious ways.

«It is official you broke her. She's not making any sense » Thomas's comment burst the whole room into laughter, « Why are you always laughing when I'm serious » He whined, adding on to our waves of laughter.

The doorbell rang through the dining room. I glanced at the clock; it was already eleven. Seven hours left on American soil.

« That must be the movers. Honey, can you get the door. » mom said, whipping the tears of laughter. Dad executed himself instantly while trying to recover from his chuckle. « Are you sure? » My mother asked as she busted the table.

I observed my brothers goofing around and laughing. I was still terrified, nervous, anxious, and nauseous at the idea but nodded.  
  
« Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you for considering and giving me the option. Plus, South Korea should be scared of me, not the other way around. » I joked. She chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

« That they do! » She winked as she walked away with the plates in her hand. I smiled at her. As soon as she was out of sight, I turned around to hit Thomas in the arm.

« OUCH! » Thomas exclaimed in surprise, « What was that for? » He asked, looking at me like he had no idea. Jay slapped his head.

« For a genius, you are quite dense. » I laughed. Thomas chased Jay around for about three minutes before exiting as a drama queen under-appreciated.

While movers took care of the heavy furniture, we had to take our suitcases to the van. Boxes that would be shipped to our new home in Seoul were piled up one by one in the moving truck. The house was boastful and crowded. Before we knew it, the house was emptied out. What remained in here was us, four kids, standing in the middle of the hall taking a last long look at their childhood home. This house had seen the dawn of our lives. There wasn't one room that didn't have some kind of memory. It was like opening Alibaba's cavern.  
I still remember Hugo's first night home. I remember the magical Christmases. The majestic pine tree, standing tall, welcoming us home during the holidays. The number of times Jay slid down the staircase ramp and how many times he failed. Jay chuckled and brought the attention to him. He took us on a trip down memory lane, confessing to his fondest memory in our home. We each took turns and laughed along. I would miss this house. I would miss the moments we shared and all the ups and downs, the love, the screams, the laughter, the energy that made this place Home. I realized I never taken the time to appreciate. I'll make an effort to be more grateful for that kind of stuff in the future.  
Mom called us out from outside. It was time to go. Hugo ran out, followed by Thomas and a reluctant Jay. I chuckled and shook my head before closing the door to our past with a heavy heart. I have no idea what Seoul has in store for me, but I knew that there was nothing we couldn't overcome as long as we did it as a family.  
All the way to infinity, as one. 


End file.
